Just a Touch of Magic
by InfinityIllusion
Summary: Just one fic answering the question of what would happen if Kuroba Kaito were the reincarnation of Harry Potter. Answer? Pranks, a legitimate reason to avoid fish, and a certain level of exasperation when dealing with stones people shouldn't make. MoD!Harry, KaiShin if you squint. Dedicated to ResolutionFlames.
1. What Would Happen?

**A/N:** This is for the lovely ResolutionFlames, who was the 100th reviewer for **Moon and Shield**. It just also happens to double as a Nondenominational Gift-Giving Season present (because I am veeeeeery late to finish this).

This is essentially a drabbly piece of What Would Kuroba Kaito's Life Be Like If He Were The Reincarnated Harry Potter?

I've since edited this chapter from the original posting~! No major changes, I don't believe, but I have tried to smooth things out a little and control the pacing a bit better.

**Warnings:** General insanity and shounen-ai (BL, slash, whatever) between Kaito(Harry) and Shinichi if you squint. If you don't squint, it's just Kaito inviting himself over for the purpose of annoying Shinichi...which is still his purpose if you see it as slash, too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, Detective Conan/Case Closed/Meitantei Conan, or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>The first thing Harry registered was that it was warm. And then he noticed that it was dark, but he was moving slowly until soon enough it wasn't warm or dark anymore. It was really quite chilly and if he expressed this with some crying, well, no one was going to call him on it, were they? Given the jabbering that was going on in a language he had no ability to understand, he really doubted it.<p>

Regardless, even if it was now cold (but that was a little better if the scratchy blanket that had appeared around him was doing its job) and bright and loud, something told him that he was safe in this place.

So, he ceased his complaints and just settled down to nap.

Above the sweaty new mother, chocolate hair darkened further from the exertion of pushing His Master into this world, a figure in a crisp black suit nods approvingly before vanishing with the swish of an invisible cloak.

And so Kuroba Kaito entered the world.

~IiI~

"Come here Kaito, come to Mama!" Kuroba Chikage cooed at her son who was deciding about taking his first steps.

The boy, clad in a light blue t-shirt and black shorts seemed to be judging the distance between the safety of the chair and his mother, if the light frown on his face was any indication.

Kaito looked up at his mother and demanded, "Mama, here!" just to see if his mother really would come and pick him up. But the woman just shook her head and gestured for him to come to her.

There was a small pout on his face, but her little boy just released the chair and proceeded to wobble right over to her.

Upon reaching his destination, Kaito was swung up into his mother's arms and kissed.

"There you go! That wasn't so bad, huh?" Although, her son didn't seem nearly as hesitant when taking his first steps as other young children she'd seen… She mentally shrugged. Both his parents were obviously very well coordinated so it wasn't too surprising to find that their son was very steady on his feet even if he was young.

However, it appeared that her son had found a new favorite pastime.

"Mama, again! Wanna walk!" Kaito squirmed in her arms.

"Ok, baby. Can you walk back to the chair?"

"Mmhmm!" And with a grin he was off, toddling with more confidence towards the chair he'd been using to stand earlier. She watched as he paused at it, clutched the cushion before deciding that the table would be more interesting.

"Kaito, baby, where are you going?"

"The table! Saw a shiny!"

Chikage winced and raced to intercept her child.

"Nope, that shiny is Daddy's and you don't get to play with that until you're older, ok? Remember, we don't touch Daddy's shinies without his permission."

"Awww. Please?" Now she was faced with large, pleading violet orbs staring up into her face.

"No, Kaito. You have to wait until your Daddy gets home."

His bottom lip poked out in a pout, but he didn't disagree.

"Ok, let's go back to the living room! You need to practice walking lots so you can show Daddy when he gets home!"

"If I walk lots, can I play with Daddy's shiny?"

"Only if he says yes, remember?"

"Yeeeeees. But! But! Can I?"

"Well, you won't know if you don't actually walk lots. Even I can't predict what's on your Daddy's mind." Although, she would be talking to him about leaving his monocle out on the table! Especially since Kaito still hadn't learned what not to put into his mouth. Just the other day he tried to eat one of the small white rubber mice!

"Ok. I practice."

"Great! Can I watch and read?"

Kaito cocked his head to the side and thought for a few moments before nodding decisively.

"Yes, you can watch."

Chikage giggled. "Excellent!"

(She had a nasty shock when 20 minutes later Kaito was busy examining Kaito 1412's monocle again and attempting to put it on.)

~IiI~

When Kaito was five, Chikage determined that he should be taken to the aquarium as a special treat for good behavior.

He was adorable in a black cat hoodie and his big, curious violet eyes.

"Mommy, where are we goooooing?"

Chikage laughed. "Somewhere cool!"

"Mkay." Of course, this prompted Chikage to glomp him.

"Awww, you're so adorable!"

"Mmmm Mooooommmy!"

Then they were at the Shinagawa Aquarium. Chikage paid for their tickets and ushered Kaito into the aquarium. Kaito was curiously looking around, trying to figure out more about the aquarium.

"Okay! Let's go on the underwater walk!"

"Ok." Kaito wasn't incredibly enthusiastic, which was odd, but Chikage shrugged it off for the moment. Maybe he wasn't sure about being "underwater."

"This way!"

Kaito followed quietly, until he entered the walkway and came face to face with a fish with large teeth.

Then he screamed.

It wasn't Chikage's fault that the fish looked like a grindylow in the bottom of the Black Lake because the lights were low and HarryKaito didn't know how to swim.

It was, however, entirely the reason why Kaito hated fish forevermore.

~IiI~

When Toichi died, it was like Sirius was gone all over again.

By this point, HarryKaito had regained access to most of his memories from his previous lifetime/world, which made his father's death that much more painful. He'd finally had a father figure for more than a few stolen minutes and then he was gone.

Still, as he tried not to cry and comfort his mother at his father's funeral, he realized that perhaps his magic would still have some use in a world of slight-of-hand, smoke, and mirrors.

It would be the greatest trick of all, wouldn't it, to defeat the Shadow from the shadows?

~IiI~

Kaito really wanted to laugh when he caught Jii-san sneaking around in a certain white suit.

"Ne, Jii-san, how can I help?"

"A-ah, Bocchan…."

"Nope, I'm going to help."

"Ah…"

"So, Kaitou 1412, huh? Well," a certain trademark grin crosses his face, "this should be _fun_."

~IiI~

The clock tower is a thing of beauty, even if other people can't see it. The building is also the place of a promise and even (especially) as Kaito Harry keeps his promises.

Besides, it's big and bold, a statement. He's gotten pretty good at making those.

Messing with the taskforce, particularly Nakamori-keibu, is fun, too, even if it's all almost spoiled by the detective in the helicopter.

But Lady Luck takes his sides when he's in the moment, so it just adds another layer to the puzzle, another mirror to the mystery, another element of magic to the show.

~IiI~

He really wants to curse the person who created Pandora. He isn't quite sure it isn't real, but he also knows enough to go after it as if it is.

Still, what _is it_ with people creating powerful stones and then bragging about them? First the Philosopher's stone, then the Resurrection stone, now Pandora?

Well, at least it has a better name.

~IiI~

As if to prove Hermione right, even in a world where she doesn't exist, Kaito still has a "saving people" thing.

Sure, his father began the rule that "no one is hurt at a heist", but he maintains it.

Sure, he now apparently has weird evil stalkers in black that are trying to kill him (again), but he's got his eye on them. Old World Magic works wonders when no one has any idea how to combat it – not even your witch of a classmate (and it's not an insult if it's true). He'd still kill the man – Snake (and don't get him started on that) – but he's just as old as he is young and he can see there's a bigger game here. So, he'll take the attention to spare any other person the burden of dealing with this Black Organization.

~IiI~

Somehow, the detectives have become the best parts of the shows (the heists). They challenge him; nearly make him resort to actually using his Old World Magic instead of the New Magic he learned from his parents.

There's something weird about the Chibi-Tantei, though. He's acting like Kaito himself often did as a child before he perfected his acting skills. The child has too many mannerisms that an older teen would have, uses completely different vocabulary, and is waaaaaay too good at aiming and controlling those stupid soccer balls to have the correct power to not have more experience than he should. The kid probably wasn't playing soccer as a newborn after all.

Well, it had been a while since something had caught his attention like this.

~IiI~

"Ooooh, the Chibi-Tantei isn't nearly as chibi as he should be!" Kaito murmured to himself after researching more about Edogawa Conan…who looks an awful lot like one missing Eastern Detective, Kudo Shinichi.

"Wait, I mean, the Chibi-Tantei is actually a chibi tantei." That sounded better.

So now the question was, "Now what do I do?"

~IiI~

Now that he thought about it, maybe sneaking up on the not-actually-chibi Chibi-Tantei wasn't his best idea.

"Why are you here, Vermouth?"

"Uh, Chibi-Tantei? I'm not a type of liquor. Are you feeling okay?"

"Riiiight. We _are_ alone, Vermouth. Take off the mask."

"No, really, Chibi-Tantei, I'm NOT A LIQUOR."

Edogawa/Kudo stares at him for a minute before his eyes grow wide.

"Wait a minute – KID?"

"The one and only!"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I did some digging. Somehow, I think our respective pests might be related, chibi-tantei…should I say, Kudo-san?"

A hand whips over his mouth, followed by a close glaring match and a hasty, "Not here!"

Kaito smiles behind the hand. Something interesting is going to happen, he know it.

~IiI~

He was right, something does happen – lots of somethings happen and at the end of the day there's a general plan for the future.

There's plotting, and chaos, and communication, and mistakes, and shouting. Lots of shouting. But at least, at the end of the year, it's in celebration and not anger.

He hums to himself, "Ding, dong, the Organization is dead~!"

His Chibi-Tantei gives him a dry look, though he chuckles when Kaito pulls an innocent face.

~IiI~

Kaito's life returns to normal…or whatever passes for normal as he pranks the heck out of his class and school, having missed them for the past month as the hydra known as the Black Organization died.

(He's totally not above rubbing his identity in Hakuba's face, since the half-Brit that reminds him of a weird cross between Hermione and Malfoy has promised to not unmask him unless they're actually at a heist.)

Still, something is missing. Kaito is pretty sure it's about waist height, wears glasses, and has a smart mouth and a smarter brain.

Hearing Akako laugh lightly when he reaches this conclusion doesn't help his mood.

~IiI~

It's not stalking if his pigeons are doing the watching.

Besides, he's just making sure the Chibi-Tantei doesn't get in too far over his head – even _he_ had better self-preservation instincts in his old world.

(His mental Hermione scoffs…along with the rest of his mental friends.)

~IiI~

Kaito is totally not admitting that he might have recreated the Aging Potion just so that he could thank (*cough*woo*cough*) the Chibi-Tantei. Nope, he totally didn't.

Death can shut up now.

~IiI~

Kaito stared at the slowly falling snow out of the window in the large house in Beika. It's the same house in which a certain detective grew up once and used as an escape since.

It's also one of the few houses he's actually been invited into to his face over the past few years.

"Mmnmf. Kaito? What are you doing here?" the sleepy voice asked from beneath the warm blankets on the bed.

"Why, Tantei, don't you know? It's Christmas and so the perfect time for magic!"

"The Christmas Miracle will be if you let me go back to sleep…"

Kaito snorted softly as the detective returned to studying the backs of his eyelids, smiling fondly at the man who returned to his correct age and size, before returning his gaze to the snow.

It's been nearly 20 years since he came to this world, two more years than he spent in his own. He's a criminal (for an admittedly legitimate reason this time), has an entire Taskforce dedicated to his capture, constantly plays the game of cat and mouse with people who would like nothing more than to handcuff him and see him to jail. He's also incredibly happy.

Softly, so his breath barely mists the window, Kaito whispered, "Thank you, Death," in English with a British Accent he's had to train himself to not automatically use for years.

Outside, the dark figure beneath the lamppost tipped its hat in his direction before leaving quietly, blending back into the morning winter gloom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?<strong>

~Fin~


	2. Omake

**A/N:** This is a set of four omake in companion to the previous oneshot. Happy New Years, everyone! I wish you all the best.

For those reading my other stories, expect the updates to come tomorrow or the day after. I wanted to finish this year with a finished story.

Please go back and reread the first chapter/original oneshot for the updated and edited version!

**Warnings:** Kaito. Boy kisses boy on cheek. Death cosplays.

**Disclaimer:** Still own none of the rights for any of the stories that I'm messing with.

* * *

><p>The first time Akako corners Kaito, he's wary. It's not <em>normal<em> the way those boys devote themselves to her every whim. It's his first clue that this world might not be entirely devoid of magic.

The second time, Kaito is sure his classmate is using some type of love potion…or just some type of mild, mass mind control (Mental!Snape wacks his head).

The third time, Kaito is at her house and has to prevent himself from laughing at her…companion and apparent contract with Lucifer.

It's hard to not laugh when he realizes it's just Death cosplaying.

Kaito wonders if Death had lost a bet for this to occur as he mentally saves the moment to review later, wishing he had a camera.

~IiI~

In an alleyway five blocks from the site of the most recent and successful heist, Kaito played with a certain ruby in a gloved hand. Adjacent to him, thrown into shadow by the street light, stood another man dressed as the mirror image of Kaito KID.

"Hey, Death, are you seriously going to drag me across all of the multiverse just so you only have to deal with one so called 'Master?'"

The shadowed man shrugged his shoulders, though the twitching of the shadows beneath his top hat gave an indication that he was smirking, or at least amused.

"Goddamnit – you mean I have to do all this _again_?"

There was no response.

~IiI~

Kaito was sitting in the Kudo library, relaxing by reading _Lupin Sansei_ by Monkey Punch and mentally detailing the complete improbability of half the tricks used (not that it would prevent him from messing about with some of them on his own time with a judicious used of Old Magic). He sighed as another presence registered in his senses.

"Hey, Death."

The new presence might have given a nod in the magician's direction.

"Can I ask a favor? I know that's a really bad idea, but it's seriously bugging me."

No response.

"Will you _please_ stop stalking my boyfriend? Please? Because it's really hard to go on a date with him when he's paranoid that yet _another_ person is going to drop dead, just because he decided to stop in the shop for ice cream."

Another head poked into the room and stared at the sole occupant with a raised eyebrow.

"Kaito, why are you talking to thin air?"

"Mm, just trying to get Death to lay off stalking you for a bit!"

Kudo Shinichi just raised his other eyebrow at the magician. "Riiiiight."

Kaito just smiled benignly.

~IiI~

It's New Years, three years after everything had sorted itself out and Kaito can't be happier even if he was hit with an overpowered Cheering Charm.

To his right, Shinichi is curled up, dozing, while watching Sonoko harass Ran into performing a duet with her to whatever song is being played on the Kōhaku Uta Gassen (Red and White Singing Contest).

Softly, the bells begin to toll as midnight arrives.

Softly, Kaito drops a kiss on Shinichi's lips, before allowing himself to doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks!<strong>

**Please leave a review!**

**~Fin~**


End file.
